night to remember
by lycan777
Summary: nia's life is turns upsidedown when she meets gaberial and the five on a nightout with her friend kimmi,sparksfly with her and willem then she gets toknow rafe butwhat about gaberial?love triangle.who willshe choose?i know rafe died but i wanted him alive
1. The Five

The night to remember

Nia was at her friend kimmi's house after a girl's night out and decided to stay for the night. "Hey Nia let's prank call Joey ,that jerk will get his just reward after he tried to cheat on me with some girl named roxy and get this he says she was like a night chick and she growled how freaking' weird is that! But I always knew he was weird, but what a loser!" said kimmi in a disgusted tone.

"Hey kimmi, why don't you get the popcorn so we can watch that movie you wanted to see, I'm just going to go outside and get some fresh air okay?"

"Sure" said kimmi , "but hurry up !"

Nia went outside to catch her breath she was wearing her boy shorts and night shirt .the moon itself looked beautiful with a silver ghostly glow, demanding that everyone be aware of its high presence.

Stuck in her devotion to praising the moon she barely noticed that someone was watching .

"Who's there?" said Nia .there was no answer.

There was rustling in nearby bushes . Nia screamed. And that was when she saw a beautiful wolf he had dark blond fur and blue mesmerizing eyes they hypnotized her .for about a minute they stared at each other with questioning looks until the wolf retreat,leaving Nia in wonder.

_Who was that girl ?_thought Gabriel _she wasn't even afraid of me. you could she the curiosity in her eyes. but she's just one girl and I should stop thinking about her because Vivian is mine and here to stay after all she is the queen. _

_Something about her eyes were haunting him._

the next day nia was wondering about that lone wolf who was so beautiful wondering when she would see him agian he was so beautiful. how she wanted to live in the moon's glow every night.

"hey kimmi do you was to go out" said nia,"i'm boored and going out is always fine on a saturday night there will be hot guys come on !"

"cool let's go"said kimmi. so kimmi and nia went out to the club to to hang out and see the town's sights

on the way back theyb saw a group of guys.hot muscular guys.

"oh my god" ,said kimmi with excitement look at that one with the black jackethe is hott,with blue eyes!"

_there's something familiar about him,_nia thought

";hi !my name is kimmi this is nia ,who are you ?"said kimmi in a seductive voice

"i'm gaberial and this is the five",said the hot blond

"wow they are so hot !"said kimmi in a whisper

"well i'm rafe," said one hot guy with sholder length hair "will you ladies care to join us on a night on the town?"he said with a sudective smile it was between dangerous and naughty and nia liked both.

"lead the way,"kimmi said giggling

they wentto some bar and it was croweded with all wired types nia stuck close to the blue eyed stranger.

"want some food?" rafe asked . MAN HE WAS HOT!

"uhhhh," nia said with uncertianty.

"oh ,come on" he said with a sly smile and putting his arm around her"your already beautiful . no big if you have some thing to eat right ?"gaberial rolled his eyes at rafe's remark,everyone one knew rafe was a lady killer at night.(if you know what i mean) rafe always got the girls he wanted,the only exception was viv who truly hated him with a sure firery passion.

i'll just have a coke .what about you kimmi ? nia said

"i think i know excatly what i want ",said kimmi looking at gaberial .gaberial returned her smile.

after they ate they decided to leave when they were confronted by a very familaiar person at the door of the known bar.

it was vivian.

"gaberial I think you better start talking now",she said visicously.

Then she did the most unspeakable thing .she narrowed her eyes at the two girls and she did not look happy.

_if it's a fight they wany it is a fight they_ _will get ._vivian smiled surely_ this would be fun ._


	2. Chapter 2 williem

Chapter 2: William

_Great_ I thought as she looked at this so called Vivian looking at herb with death in her eyes. I decided to speak up .

"Hi I'm nia,and I'm guessing your Vivian". _She was going to be hard to convince._

"Yes I'm Vivian and I want to know why are you her with my boyfriend", she said with some sort of domination with her voice. She meant business. and that's when kimmi spoke up.

"Chill we were just ,hanging out no harm done ,I'm kimmi .Sorry for this misunderstanding, that's why I go out once and a while to avoid these kind of on nia let's jet, this atmosphere is so over!"

"You are so right, and there's one thing is never go ta restaurants at night! nice to meet you guys ,"I said with a grateful expression on my face. We were half way out the door when one of the guys from the five came up to me.

"Hey what up!" I turned to see the boy who had a twin he was the nicer of the twins ,but I forgot his name what was it?. I knew it started with a "W" ……………………..

"Hey nia , don't worry about Vivian. her and Gabriel have been planning to get married and it's obvious to see anyone as a threat with Gabriel being Gabriel .all I can say is they have been through a lot and I really think they deserve each other . it would be nice to find someone who you belong with you know? He said with hope in his voice.

"Yea, I know exactly what you mean" I said I could feel his eyes burning on my face_. Why was I acting like this? I didn't even know him. I just met him tonight and I don't even know his name_ .

_But he is so cute with his dark brown hair and it had curls in it just maybe…..then it hit me his name went with look he was definitely a William._

I know this may seem pretty weird, but do you want to go out sometime? _He said it so shy! I had to say yes._

Yes ,William I'd love to go out with you some time I said with a calm face even though my insides were screaming.

"Awesome", he said with a hot smile "before you leave can I have your number to call you sometime?"

"Here you go," I said my hand were shaking and that's when our hands touched and I knew I would be seeing a lot\ more of William.

"Nia come one",kimmi said with a bit of sarcasm. "lover boy said he will call you so let's go".

With that kimmi dragged me though the exit.

All I could think about was that incoming call from this hot, mysterious, guy named William.

Life was looking good for me right now and with William as part of it life was going to be fun.


	3. Bite

Disclaimer: I don't but I wish I did! ;)

Chapter three: the bite

Nia waited by the phone when was she going to possible go on a date with williem he was so hot his brown hair in curls! He had that shy and mysterious look to him she wanted to figure out what was his secret she had a feeling she would figure it out soon!

She heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Honey it's mom, you a phone call I think his name is williem".

"Thanks mom", she yelled as she raced to the phone.

"Hello this is nia," I answer in a shaky voice.

"Uhh, hey it's williem. Remember from Rudy's?"

"Oh hey! Williem what's up?" she answered hesitantly.

"I was wondering were you free tonight, Because there's this movie I want you to see and later on I wanted to meet up with the rest of the five, so can you make it ?"

"Sure what time?"

"8'o clock sharp. So can I pick you up at your house?"Williem asked.

"Sure, so I'll see you then?" she asked.

"Alright then, bye."

Later on that night………..

Williem picked her up and they went to see that crazy movie "cursed", With Christina ricci she was not to fond of werewolf movies but, Milo was hot! He played on Gilmore girls as jess and she thought he was to die for.

After the movie was over, williem took her to Rudy's and they met up with the five.

"Hey W-man over here", said a loud voice it was rafe. the hottie who was hitting on her.( if you can't imagine what rafe looks like try to think of the guy who played in that movie "Undiscovered", and if you have no idea who that is ,please continue ). 

"Hey nia, lookin' good," rafe said seductively.

"Hey dude lay off she's my date,"williem said in a humorous tone.

"Can't help it if the ladies like what they see," rafe said in a mocking voice.

"Do you want something to eat?" williem asked politely.

"Not really, the popcorn was enough but I will have a chocolate shake."

"Alright. So where are you guts planning on going?" rafe asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to take her home", williem said, "Are you ready to go nia?"

"Sure ".

On the way home…….

Williem suggested on going to his favorite spot, before taking her home nia agreed, saying it was to early anyway it barely hit 10:00.p.m.

They sat and watched the moon.

You know what nia you're really beautiful", williem said, "And I really want to kiss you". He said.

And before nia knew williem's lips were on top of hers.

At she thought it was kind of cute when he nibbled on her lip ,then it got a bit rough.

"Williem I think we should slow down", nia murmured.

But williem wasn't listening. He started to breathe very hard.

He pinned her down and that was when she began to scream, the last words she remembered was "Now, you and me can be together forever and you'll never be the same."

And then everything went black.

CLIFFY HEHEHEHE!WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? SO REVIEW ! PEACE!


	4. outsider

DISCLAIMER: WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T .TOO POOR.:

CHAPTER FOUR: THE ROUGE

Nia woke up with a harsh pain on the side of her neck.

Then with a realization what had happened yesterday she started to scream.

Then she fainted.

She woke to hear faint voices. One was williem's and the other was a deep masculine voice .who was it?

"Williem you've screwed up one too many times where is this girl going to live now? She is one of us! Do you realize what you have done?"

"I love her!"

"What? You just met her!"

"That's not true! I have met her before I used to go to her window and look at her .I just pretended not to know her. But I know its love, that's why I turned her so she could live her life with me."

"Williem it's a lot to ask. Just look at me and Vivian. She won queen witch and claimed me as her mate. It took a lot of times for me and her to except each other as we were."

"Just let her think ,a lot is about to happen .especially when she changes .and we need to tell her about pack rules even if she doesn't want to be apart of the pack she still needs to know the rules."

Nia heard enough. There was one thing she knew for sure.

She had to get out.

Williem sat by her bed side. It was going to be difficult to get out, she'd have to wait til' he was sleep then she would escape.

Later that night…… 

Williem was sleep so that's when she thought it would be easiest to leave.

As she started to get up she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

She tried to run out the door but it was too late, she looked at the window.

It was a full moon.

The pain was getting more intense. She felt something rippling through her spine; it was a strange sensation, not bad .not good.

She felt her legs pop in a strange way, she let out a howl.

She saw williem get up with a sharp jerk of his head and he smiled.

Oh what did he do to her?

She tried to scream and yell but her mouth turned.

She knew she wouldn't have another chance to run so in her new wolf form she jumped out the window.

Around 11:00 to midnight………..

Nia roamed around the city just running feeling the air in her lungs. For a minute she wasn't scared and she even cherished this so called curse.

But what she was worried how was she going to live with this.

And she knew her mom was going to be pissed at her for coming home at 3:00 in the morning. But deep inside nia knew she was going to have to leave soon, she didn't want to hurt anyone she loved and that was including her mom she didn't know how her change would come so she had to be prepared.

She took the shortcut home through the forest by her window, is when she saw him he was the wolf she had seen by kimmi's window the wolf who she dreamed about in her dreams .It was him, he approached her slowly, his feet in each graceful step, he was like a god and he was commanding her to watch.

Coming to her senses, she tried to protect her self by growling.

He gave her a mischievous grin. Before anything else happened to her she ran.

She climbed into her window unnoticed, Eva was happy about one thing her mom went over to a friends house for a spa treatment for a promotion and wouldn't be back until the next day she was lucky for not getting busted .but there was some things she wanted to know how was she going to deal with this new life, who was the night wolf? And who was he in his human form?

With all the events that happened, in the last 24 hours Eva went to bed.

The lone Outside Eva's window……………

The wolf of her dreams sat and watched her window until about sun up.

he knew who she was...

Read and review peace:


End file.
